aventura ¿congelante?
by Marlene Vasquez
Summary: one shot! traducción. que sucedería si te encuentras con el chico a de tus sueños a tu lado en una fria noche de invierno completamente... desnudo? pasen y lean


Pensamientos en cursiva y subrayada

AVENTURA… ¿CONGELANTE?

"¿Que sucedería si la chica(o) de tus sueños, termina contigo tal como vino al mundo, en una noche de invierno?"

Un pálido sol se oculta lentamente en el horizonte

Inuyasha se sienta impaciente cerca del pozo, olfateando algún rastro que anuncie su regreso. Trata de imaginársela que es lo que hace cuando está en su "mundo". Pero, él, igual asoma su cabeza por el borde del pozo y mira hacia adentro, maravillándose de cómo ella logra desaparecer a través de el.

También él logra hacerlo, cuando vá detrás de ella; pero el resultado casi siempre es el mismo, discusión

Su blanca cabellera golpea su rostro, movido por las frías corrientes de aire. La vuelve a imaginar nuevamente, tratando de vivir su vida como antes. Él sabe que la causa de el por qué su vida está desordenada, es por él.

Otea el horizonte

Inuyasha.- _está tardando demasiado. Prometió regresar antes del anochecer_

El frío viento trae consigo espirales de nieve que provoca que se estremezca

Shippou.- ¡hey soñador! (exclama) ¡vámonos!

Miroku.- ¡date prisa Inuyasha! ¡O, te dejamos!

Sales de sus recuerdos al escuchar la voz de sus amigos y al observarlos emprender la marcha hacia una caña a buscar refugio por esa noche. Sonríe y va detrás de ellos

Añora la presencia de Kagome.

Por otro lado, en el claro en donde se encuentra el pozo, una mochila es dejada en el suelo. La joven portadora de la misma está molesta, furiosa, porque nadie ha acudido a recibirla. Refunfuña

Kagome.- ¡ ESE BAKA! No sé por cuánto tiempo más tendré que esperarlo? Esto ya me está cansando

El enojo que sufre es por la indiferencia de Inuyasha, y también porque solo posee la mitad de la perla

Kagome.- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! Y…

No logra gritar lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él logre oírla. Cuando es interrumpida sorpresivamente al ver de improviso a alguien junto a ella

Kouga.- oye Kagome, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Le extiende la mano y ella asiente en completo estupor. Aún más, cuando se siente izada y sacada del pozo de un salto.

Kagome.- _¿desde cuándo sabe Kouga acerca del pozo? Que yo recuerde, nunca se lo he dicho. Estoy segura de ello._

Kouga.- está haciendo frío (murmura)

La deja en el suelo suavemente, se frota sus brazos con énfasis. Ella lo mira intrigada.

Kagome.- ¿cómo sabías que me encontraba dentro de ese pozo, Kouga?

Él la mira y detiene su estremecimiento, le replica

Kouga.- lo que sucede, es que sentí tu olor y decidí investigar (mira de un lado a otro) Y, ¿qué dice esa "bestia" sobre esto? Es un milagro de no verlo en estos momentos, es el tipo de persona que rezongaría al ver el lugar a donde vas (añade mentalmente_) __aún no te das cuenta que deseo ser tu compañero, tu pareja_

Kagome suspira. Kouga intenta descifrar su expresión

Kouga._- __no importa cómo ni cuándo, pero siempre vendré a verte_(luego añade exasperado, ante el silencio de ella) Si esa "bestia" fuera diferente, tú no irías detrás de él, ni estarías preocupada

Kagome.- Kouga (le dice alargando el nombre con irritación) ¿Puedes dejar de llamarlo así? Él tiene un nombre, recuérdalo

Kouga.- sí, lo sé y lo siento, pero, me molesta el que siempre estés pendiente de él. Ya sé que llamarlo bestia, o, chucho, no es forma de nombrarlo, más no importa. Y, en ¿Dónde está ahora ese cara de tonto? ¿Puede entenderte cuando estás molesta y, disculparse? No, ¿verdad? Es extraño que aún no haya aparecido esa friolera de perro por aquí (Kagome lo mira con el ceño fruncido) Ese brillante Inuyasha (mueve las manos negando) ¡hey! Sabes que sólo estoy ensayando

Kagome.- mejor (murmura) él debe de encontrarse en la villa de Kaede, puedo… ¡oooh!

Antes de terminar de hablar se siente izada y lleva en esa dirección. Kagome sonríe al recordar de que Kouga tiene la habilidad de molestarlo y ponerlo celoso cada vez que están cerca.

Rápidamente llegan a la villa en cuestión de minutos. El tornado que produce Kouga al correr atrae la atención de Kaede

Ellos se detienen frente a su choza, y se extraña al advertir la presencia de Kouga, y sobre todo de a Kagome en sus brazos

Kaede.- ¿esto ocurre cada vez que no está con Inuyasha? Y, ¿así se presentan ante los demás?

Kagome.- ya está bien, Kouga

La deja en el suelo; él le coge de las manos firmemente sacudiéndolas con vehemencia

Kouga.- que sacerdotisa tan perceptiva eres

Kagome molesta le golpea en la cabeza con fuerza, logrando tumbarlo al suelo. Él se coge ésta y espeta furioso

Kouga.- ¡KAGOME! ¡¿QUE TE PASA?

Kagome.- sencillamente encantador (suspira y tranquilizándose) Lo siento, Kaede oba-chan por la torpeza de este lobo (lo mira y explota) ¡¿QUE SE CREEN? ¡NADIE PUEDE DECIRME NADA! ¡¿ENTIENDEN?

Kouga se esconde detrás de Kaede, grita

Kouga.- ¡¿AH, SI? ¡POR CULPA DE ESE CONDENADO PERRO, TU LE ACEPTAS TODO TIPO DE AFRENTAS! ¡Y, SIEMPRE ERES TU, LA QUE REGRESA A DISCULPARSE! ¡TU MERECES A ALGUIEN MEJOR!

Kagome.- ¡¿tal vez alguien como tú?

Kouga.- por supuesto

Kagome.- sí, claro. Tres cosas Kouga. Primero: su nombre es INUYASHA, no cara de tonto, ni chucho, ni bestia o cualquier cosa con que quieras nombrarlo. Segundo: ¿por qué deseas acompañarme? Y, tercero: si lo vas hacer, tienes que prometerme que pelearás a nuestro lado y no el estar peleando continuamente con él. Sí, está bien, lo acepto que él a veces puede ser necio y tono, pero al menos está siempre para mí. ¿Tú puedes asegurarme que lo estarás? Si no es así, no tienes ningún derecho para hablar de ello

Kouga se derrumba ante la diatriba de ella, medita en las palabras que usará para contestar, está molesto y gruñe entre dientes. Kaede cambia su posición de servir de barrera

Kaede.- ¡vaya! Otra disputa por amor (los observa detenidamente) _la reencarnación de mi__hermana ciertamente tiene predilección por los caninos__._ Bien, uds, deben decidir si deben viajar juntos (ambos la miran) o, es ¿qué se la van a pasar todo el tiempo discutiendo como ahora? Me niego el estar en medio de esta tonta discusión y me lavo las manos en este asunto

Inmediatamente ella se mete dentro de su choza, dejándolos con un palmo de narices

Kagome.- ¡¿Qué? (exclama) ¡¿ME DEJA SOLA? ¡¿Por qué?

Ella está furiosa; Kouga camina alrededor de ella pensativo

Kouga.- si tú deseas podría ayudarte, Kagome. Vamos, les daremos alcance alrededor de una media hora

Kagome suspira y trata de calmarse, se torna cabizbaja

Kagome.- no gracias, Kouga. Mejor dicho, no tengo deseos de estar al lado de ningún canino, por el momento

Acomoda su mochila y empre el viaje hacia el norte

Kouga.- ¡oye, Kagome! ¡Espérame!

Él emprende la marcha detrás de ella

Kagome.- no me molestes, lobito

Kouga.- ¡oh! Vamos, Kagome, realmente lo siento

Seis horas al norte de esa posición un intranquilo hanyou tiene un estremecimiento y estornuda

Inuyasha.- ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que alguien está molesto conmigo? (murmura mientras camina lentamente)

Miroku.- ¿qué has dicho, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha.- ¿eh? No, nada Miroku, nada

Kagome está silenciosa, mientras Kouga se queda callado ya que ella no le responde nada ante sus insistentes disculpas. No se han dado cuenta de que ha empezado a nevar y de que ésta está empezando a acumularse sobre la cabeza de ella. Se sacude

Kouga (tímidamente).- ¡uh!, Kagome

Kagome.- ¡ ¿qué quieres?

Kouga.- yo… yo…

Kagome.- ¿qué. No estarás pesando en abandonarme? Si es así, no me detendré hasta estar bajo la protección de Inuyasha. Puedo seguir sola

Kouga se atraganta ante el exacerbado discurso y asienta tímidamente

Kouga.- ¿por qué ahora confías en él? ¿No estabas molesta?

Ella lo mira furiosa. Su mirada es dura como una daga, él traga saliva con dificultad, camina callado detrás de ella

Kouga.- _si, no tienes que ser un sabio para saber de que no puedes lidiar con una mujer furiosa, más aún si vez que la nieve se derrite al contacto con su cabeza_

El grupo a logrado cobijarse del frío y para pasar la noche.

La búsqueda de la perla puede continuar mañana, después de que la nieve deje de caer. Se acomodan para dormir, frente al calor de una fogata.

Él cierra los ojos plácidamente y agradeciendo de no ser una carga para Kagome, en ésta fría noche

Inuyasha.-_es bueno de que Kagome no se encuentre aquí, y esté en su casa, descansando_

Más él está equivocado, ya que ella se encuentra caminando en dirección a él, en esa fría noche con Kouga a su lado

Kouga.- señorita Kagome…

Piensa que al halagarla ella al fin busque su compañía

Kouga.- la nieve está aumentando, creo que si piensas que has conseguida alguna protección al lado de él, me parece que no es así

Ella estornuda, replicando con enfado

Kagome.- ¿eso es lo que crees? Pues, yo creo que no estás en lo correcto

Kouga.- ¿estás segura? Pero al menos déjame llevarte

Kagome.- ¡NO! ¡NO NECESITO TU AYUDA!

Kouga se siente vencido y camina cabizbajo, la tormenta de nieve arrecia y su visión es nublada, desapareciendo ella de su vista

Kouga.- ¡¿KAGOME?

Se mantiene en silencio y trata de atisbar a través de la cortina de nieve, sólo escucha el ulular del viento que azota con violencia. Entra en pánico, pues no la ve grita su nombre con desesperación

Kouga.- ¡KAGOME! ¡KAGOME! ¡¿EN DONDE ESTAS?

Sólo el eco devuelve su voz, en eso escucha un inconfundible crujido, ya qu estaba parado sobre una delgada capa de hielo, que había sido oculta por la nieve. Mira hacia abajo y descubre una mochila amarilla; la levanta, afortunadamente logra cogerla

Kouga.- ¡KAGOME!

Exclama alegre y la abraza, más siente tiritar de frío y toser

Kouga.- ¡maldición Kagome! ¿¡Por qué no me dejaste que te lleve a un refugio!

Kagome.- es… estoy bien

Kouga.- estoy bien, si como no (le contesta con sorna) si estás toda mojada, debo llevarte a algún lugar y rápido

Kagome.- no, sólo quiero ir donde…

Kouga.- no hay tiempo para buscarlo

La pone sobre su hombro y empieza a correr más al norte, mientras va observando si hay algún lugar donde puedan cobijarse para resguardarse de la tormenta

Kouga.- ¡maldición! Por aquí no hay nada

Moviéndose tan rápido como le permiten sus piernas, lleva su preciosa carga zigzagueando sobre el agua congelada.

El hielo a su contacto se hace añicos

Atraviesa barricadas y al mismo tiempo caen trozos de hielo sobre él, los esquiva. Llega a un pequeño claro en donde se detiene y la deja en el suelo recostada en una pequeña roca. Olfatea el aire en busca de algún signo de civilización

Kouga.- ¡mierda! ¡No puedo oler nada en medio de toda esta porquería! Ella está temblando con mayor violencia que antes

Al verla descubre que sus ojos están cubiertos por una costra de hielo, le limpia suavemente evitando hacerle daño con sus garras

Kouga.- la dejo aquí, o ¿voy en busca de ayuda?, o, ¿me quedo a su lado? (se golpea la cabeza) eres un tonto Kouga, si la dejas aquí, es posible que los animales le hagan daño

No muy lejos de ahí, Inuyasha se estremece, se siente inquieto, siente una cosa fría y dura en el estómago

Inuyasha (murmura).- Kagome

Mientras tanto, Kouga corre velozmente con su preciosa carga.

Su velocidad ha aumentado gracias a los fragmentos que posee, pero, ahora debido a la desesperación que siente, acelera al máximo. El recorrido no es mucho, ya que tropieza con la forma de juna pequeña choza.

Respira aliviado por haber encontrado un refugio, antes de que la tormenta arrecie nuevamente. Sabe que a velocidad normal, no habría podido encontrarla antes que la nieve la sepultara por completo. Estando preocupado por esto no repara en lo destartalado del lugar, hasta que se da cuenta

Kouga.- no tengo tiempo de buscar otro refugio, peor es mejor que nada

Ingresa, encontrando que a pesar de su aspecto exterior, interiormente es acogedora, es pequeña y cuenta con una pequeña hoguera.

Se estremece junto con su acompañante, debido al frío y a la nieve que los estaba cubriendo, se sacude antes de entrar. Cierra la puerta, no hay leños, pero hay una pequeña pila de forraje en un rincón junto con una pequeña olla de barro

Kouga.- creo, que no está en buenas condiciones

Deja su preciosa carga cerca de la pila de forraje

Kouga.- ¿Kagome? (la mueve) ¿Kagome-sama? ¿Estás bien? (más ella no responde) ¡KAGOME! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡¿Qué puede hacer por ti? No lo sé

Se da cuenta de que los labios toman un misterioso tinte azulado y su piel un tono marfil. Se estremece ante tan trágica visión

Kouga.- de acuerdo Kouga (se dice así mismo) tienes que hacer algo, ¿pero, qué? Ahí está la cuestión. Tengo que pensar en algo y rápido; creo que nadie del clan se encontró antes en esta situación (la mira con dulzura) Kagome, debes darme alguna señal

Es entonces cuando repara en la mochila ella siempre lleva consigo, esa extraña y maravillosa bolsa que contiene las preguntas y porque no las respuestas que él puede necesitar.

Rápidamente abre el broche y lo voltea haciendo caer su contenido sobre el suelo. De inmediato reconoce dos cosas: uno es su cobertor, que instintivamente le coloca sobre ella y la otra es esa caja mística que ella llama "la caja de primeros auxilios". Lo coge

Kouga.- ¡oh! Su caja mística, la que contiene los vendajes y esos otros productos que usa p ara atender las heridas. Cosas que ella ha usado varias veces en mí (la vuelve a mirar) Sí, con eso se repondrá pronto. Eso es lo que deseo

La imagina que está retornando a su color y de que ha cesado su estremecimiento.

Suelta la caja. Su contenido vuela por los aires un libro cae sobre su cabeza, molesto tira de éste y al caer se abre

Afortunadamente para él y para Kagome, ve loas figuras que hay en las páginas en donde una mujer muestra los síntomas que ella tenía en esos momentos; esto llama poderosamente su atención. Coge el libro y lo acerca al rostro de Kagome. El sonido de las palabras resuenan en su mente

Kouga.- hipo…ter…mía. Ese es el problema

Kouga sabe leer japonés, pero la escritura que conoce con la que muestra el libro difiere bastante

Kouga.- _demonios! Esto se complica, aunque puedo interpretar algunos gráficos y algunos kanjis, pero…_

Estos gráficos le muestran cuales son las causas y la forma en que se puede curar

Kouga.- de acuerdo a esto, Kagome se encuentra en serios problemas. Si no hago algo pronto, tal vez, ella nunca vuelva a despertar. ¡Cielos! ¡Eso no!

Para asegurarse de que esto no puede pasar, él debe de mudarle de ropa a ella, traga con dificultad la saliva, se estremece y se ruboriza al mismo tiempo, tan solo de pensarlo.

Así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo la incorpora, para quitarle la ropa húmeda. Le quita suavemente la blusa, se atraganta, siente su cuerpo caliente debido a la fiebre; él también está sudando, pero de nervios. Sin embargo, se da cuenta que el peor de los males, no es eso, es la imagen de un furioso y desagradable hanyou que lo amenaza

Kouga (murmura).- Inuyasha

Sabe que si él se entera, lo destripará y lo ahorcará; esto lo espanta, pero se sobrepone a esta idea ya que él siempre está al acecho porque desea hacerse cargo de ella

La recuesta. Trata de ser lo más cuidadoso posible. Le quita el calzado, así como las medias, la falda. Vuelve a atragantarse al ver su ropa interior. Respira hondo, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón, que late rápidamente de terror, puesto que sabe que tiene que quitárselo. Ante este pensamiento su mente le trae la imagen de Inuyasha que lo está correteando para clavarle las garras.

En la distancia, Inuyasha gruñe molesto, ensueños ve a Kouga hecho trizas.

Algo le molesta esta noche, tan sólo la idea de saber de que Kagome está en su casa y de que ese lobo se encuentra lejos, lo contiene de ir en su búsqueda

Sin embargo, eso dista mucho de ser verdad. Un aterrorizado y sorprendido lobo se desnuda segundos después (N/A quien no desearía estar en el lugar de Kagome, con tan bello ejemplar, ahm! Ejm! Sorry, estoy divagando, volvamos a la historia) está echado al lado de Kagome (N/A ven! Por eso les digo)

Kouga.- _¡oh! ¡Santo cielo! Esto no podría hacerlo si ella estuviera despierta_

Su mente se lo repite como disco rayado. Al estar desnudo, siente un ligero estremecimiento, vuelve a ver el libro otra vez

Kouga.- _esto es lo correcto, no hay otro camino_

Coloca en medio de los dos algunas vendas. De pronto una idea golpea su mente. Hay un silencio sepulcral en el lugar y esto se aplica a ella

Kouga.- _esto no me agrada. Tal vez ellos podrían ayudarla, pero… pueden tardar demasiado y esto ocasionaría su muerte… mejor no, no les aviso_

Trata de cubrir las zonas que antes estuvieron cubiertas por esa extraña ropa, más la idea a pesar de que ella está cubierta es igual, así que no lo hace

Kouga.- _quisiera hacerte mía ahora, mi querida Kagome_

La imagen de la mirada furiosa de Inuyasha aparece en su mente

Kouga.- si no me mata ella, él lo hará (suspira) resignación

Así que él se abriga lo mejor que puede antes de poner un brazo y una pierna sobre y deslizarse debajo del cobertor. Suelta su larga cabellara de ónix, dejándola caer sobre ambos

Kouga.- me arriesgo a que sea la última noche de mi vida, pero bien lo vale

No pierde el tiempo y le deposita un tierno beso en su mejilla y acurruca su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

Kouga.- su piel es increíblemente suave (suspira) esta noche va a ser agotadora

Diciendo esto se acurruca aún más.

Muy temprano en la mañana Kouga despierta, echa un vistazo para grabar esa imagen para siempre a fuego en su mente, la tenía abrazada

Los rayos dorados del sol se filtran por las pequeñas rendijas de las maderas que amplifican con intensidad la frescura de la nieve recién caída, destella en a forma dormida de Kagome

En algún momento en medio de la noche, ella se había volteado y había envuelto su cintura con sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, su tibio y húmedo aliento choca contra su piel acompañado de la suavidad y tersura de sus labios

Kouga (murmura).- bien, no necesito moverme. Me gustaría congelar este momento para siempre. ¡Ups! Si ella se despertara en este momento y se viera… yo… tal vez no viviera para contarlo

Kagome (murmura).- Inuyasha, qué caliente eres, mi amor

Su voz lo saca de su sueño que lo hace regresar abruptamente a la realidad

Kouga.- _¡oh sí! Inuyasha__ (_replica con fastidio_) __¿por qué él? Si soy yo, Kouga, el que está en este momento. Es mejor que me levante_

Malhumorado, abandona su cálida condición y procede a escoger su ropa de las de ella, mientras ella aún duerme plácidamente

El viento cambia repentinamente de dirección llevando los aromas de Kagome y de Kouga hacia Inuyasha, quién aún se encontraba dormido

Inuyasha.- ¿Kagome? (murmura y olfatea el aire otra vez) ¡Kagome y ese maldito lobo!

Esto hace que salga corriendo de la choza ante la mirada somnolienta y estupefacta de sus amigos

Miroku.- ¡Inuyasha! ¡¿A dónde vas? ¡INUYASHA!

Hace caso omiso al llamado de Miroku. Su ira hace que corra a la velocidad de la luz. Su mente vuelve a jugarle malas pasadas al imaginarlos yaciendo juntos

Inuyasha.- ¡MALDITOS! ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN?

El olor del lobo lo motiva a desenvainar la espada antes de alcanzar la puerta

Inuyasha.- no entiendo porque Kagome está con ese lobo

Abre la cortina de bambú de golpe causando que el viento ingrese y levante el cobertor que cubría la figura desnuda de Kagome, descubriendo su forma desnuda y a un lobo jadeante arrodillado sobre sus ropas y también desnudo

Kouga se espanta al verlo

Kouga (exclama).- ¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha (gruñe).- ¡solo has estado molestándola!

Al escuchar una voz familiar Kagome se despierta, parpadea repetidas veces

Kagome.- ¿Inuyasha?

Repara en su condición y a su vez ve a Kouga desnudo a su lado

Inuyasha.- ¡ ¿QUÉ HAS ESTADO HACIENDO CON ESTE LOBO SARNOSO? (le espeta furioso, lo mira a él) ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTAS ASÍ Y A SOLAS EN ESTA CHOZA CON MI KAGOME Y SOBRE TODO DESNUDOS? ¡¿EH, LOBITO?

Kouga repara en la frase, su espanto cambia a furia. Kagome ve el libro, comprendiéndolo todo, ella a su vez se molesta

Kouga.- ¡¿MI KAGOME? ¡Y, DESDE ¿CUANDO LO ES, BESTIA? ¡RECUERDA QUE ELLA ES MI MUJER!

Kagome.- ¡INUYASHA!... (él la mira espantado) ¡OSUWARI!

Esto lo eriza antes de ser estrellado en el duro piso congelado, desde donde masculla

Inuyasha.- ¡¿por qué?

Ella se sienta jalando el cobertor, cogiendo el libro observando la página de hipotermia

Kagome.- no seas mal pensado. Él me ha salvado la vida. No puedes matarlo

Inuyasha la mira ceñudo desde su posición

Inuyasha.- ¡Tsk!

Ella respira profundamente y sus facciones se endurecen. Esto provoca terror en él como en Kouga

Kagome.- ¡TODO ESTO HA PASADO GRACIAS A TU ESTÚPIDO ORGULLO Y PORQUE NO ERES NADA CARIÑOSO CONMIGO! (le grita) ¡NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA OCURRIDO! ¡OSUWARI!

Se estrella nuevamente rompiendo el piso, esto lo aturde, se incorpora sacudiéndose el polvo del rostro, la ve cubrirse y ruborizarse acercándose a Kouga, dándole un beso en la mejilla

Kagome.- gracias

Ella se aleja a la parte de atrás para vestirse ya que hay una pequeña división en una de las esquinas. Kouga está sorprendido, cambia su expresión de espanto por la de satisfacción y victoria, mientras se frota la mejilla debido a la sensación de hormigueo que sentía debido al beso que ella le dio. Mira a Inuyasha, quién lo miraba furioso… y celoso

Kouga.- ¡¿qué?

Le grita al ver que se muerte se acerca

Inuyasha.- estás muerto… lobito

Inuyasha lo miraba envidioso debido al beso que ella le dio

Kouga.- _creo que después de todo no estuvo tan mal_

Se encamina hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba ella, sonriendo triunfante, mientras se ataba nuevamente su cabello

Kouga.- Kagome…

Ella es sorprendida mientras se colocaba el brassier, grita

Inuyasha se sobresalta al escuchar el grito, más se abstiene de ir ya que escucha el sonido de un golpe

Kagome.- ¡HENTAI!

Segundos después ve volar un cuerpo que cae cerca de él, es Kouga, que está inconsciente con una peculiar sonrisa en su rostro, tal vez de satisfacción.

Kagome se asoma por detrás de la madera

Kagome.- ¡TONTO! ¡ESTUPIDO!

Inuyasha aguanta la risa por temor de que ella lo castigue nuevamente

Inuyasha (murmura).- te lo mereces lobito, te lo mereces. No tengo porque preocuparme por ti, Kagome, sabes cómo cuidarte de pervertidos como éste

FIN


End file.
